


Простуда

by fandom_Kylux_2016, Streichholz



Series: драбблы G-PG-13 [18]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, флафф
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kylux_2016/pseuds/fandom_Kylux_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streichholz/pseuds/Streichholz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс заболел, и уже сам тому не рад. Потому что принимать заботу от магистра Рен оказалось несколько сложнее, чем он предполагал.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Простуда

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды Kylux 2016 на Фандомную Битву.
> 
> По заявке "soft!kylux. Затяжно болеющий Хакс и Кайло, который лечит своего горе-вояку и со скандалами и Силой отбирает датапад; флафф, комфорт и плед в комплекте".

— А я говорил, что постоянная работа плохо скажется на вашем здоровье, — в который раз повторил Кайло, услышав оглушительный кашель Хакса. Тот полулежал на кровати, хмуро глядя на принесённую тарелку с чем-то, похожим на суп.  
  
— Надеюсь, это не вы готовили, Рен? — осторожно поинтересовался Хакс.  
  
Он не сомневался, что Кайло обеспокоен его состоянием, но всё же надеялся, что всё оставалось в пределах разумного. А Рена без маски и его чёрных тряпок, стоящего у плиты, он представлял с трудом.  
  
— Не я, — крикнул Кайло из ванной, а после вышел оттуда с подозрительной коробкой. Хакс с удовольствием прислушался бы к голосу разума, оглушил заботливого рыцаря Рен и сбежал, но слабость и ломота в теле были явно против. — Нашёл старого дроида, починил его и заставил вам готовить.  
  
Хакс приподнял бровь:  
  
— С каких пор вы записались в техники?  
  
Кайло фыркнул:  
  
— Этот дроид не идёт в сравнение со старым корытом, на котором летал Хан Соло.  
  
Хакс усмехнулся. Ну да, как же. Он и забыл о том, что Кайло был не только истеричным рыцарем-ситхом, умеющим только разрушать всё на своём пути. Может, из него и был бы толк, если бы не достопочтенный Сноук, который пытался вырастить из него великовозрастного эгоистичного ребёнка.  
  
— Думаю, дальше я справлюсь сам, — поспешно заверил Хакс, усилием воли принимая сидячее положение. Он и не ожидал, что в один день его собьёт с ног простая простуда. Медики говорили, что виной тому переутомление и слабый иммунитет, но он лежал в кровати уже неделю. И как Старкиллер ещё не разобрали на части члены Сопротивления?  
  
Хакс бросил взгляд на датапад, одиноко лежавший на столе. Нужно было всего лишь встать, пройти (а если понадобится, и проползти) пару метров и взять его. И Хакс не помнил, когда у него в последний раз настолько чесались руки что-то сделать.  
  
— Не смейте, — холодно предупредил Кайло, видимо, проследив за направлением его взгляда. — Я очень не хочу снова пристёгивать вас к кровати.  
  
Хакс закатил глаза и вздохнул. Когда его, наконец, поставят на ноги, первым делом он пойдёт на мостик. Побежит. Да он бы и летать научился, только бы скорее вернуться туда.  
  
— И нет, не справитесь. Вы даже поесть сами не можете.  
  
Хакс нервно поджал губы. Ему не нравился тон Кайло. И его поведение в последнюю неделю. И его забота, которая иногда граничила с абсурдом. Как, например, сейчас.  
  
Хакс хмуро наблюдал за тем, как после лёгкого движения руки Кайло ложка поднялась в воздух, подлетела к тарелке и зачерпнула суп.  
  
— А вам позволено использовать свою Силу при каждом удобном случае?  
  
Кайло криво улыбнулся, чуть сжимая второй рукой воздух. Хакс ощутил давление на шее. Нет, только не снова.  
  
— Откройте рот, генерал, — нехорошо протянул Кайло, чуть сильнее сжимая его горло и поднося ложку ближе. — И никто не пострадает.  
  
Горло и без того саднило от кашля, а теперь ещё и давление. Кайло явно не был сторонником адекватных методов лечения. Может, его самого в детстве так мучили? Хакс кашлянул, а после ощутил, как в горло вливается горячая жидкость. Которая едва не оказалась на Кайло, не успевшем вовремя разжать руку.  
  
— Я сам, — прохрипел Хакс, успев сглотнуть суп, прежде чем закашляться. Кайло удовлетворённо кивнул, а после надел шлем.  
  
— Мне нужно встретиться с Верховным лидером. Надеюсь, к моему возвращению вы закончите есть.  
  
В его голосе прозвучала слабая угроза. Хакс не хотел знать, что будет, если он не доест. Но догадывался, что из хорошего — точно ничего.  
  
Как только за Кайло закрылась дверь, Хакс отставил еду на тумбочку. Раскрылся, сел, свесив ноги с кровати и касаясь ступнями пола. Всего каких-то несколько метров до датапада. Преодолеть их можно в десяток шагов, и тогда он, наконец, сможет проследить за происходящим на корабле. Первые шаги были неловкими — от такого долгого лежания с подъёмом только по нужде Хакс уже почти отвык ходить. Но, ощутив ладонью гладкую прохладную поверхность датапада, он едва сдержался, чтобы не прижать его к себе, как самое ценное сокровище.  
  
Кайло его любви не разделял.  
  
Через четверть часа, так и не позволив Хаксу насладиться вновь обретённой близостью с работой, он ворвался в каюту. Датапад вылетел из рук Хакса, и только его шокированный вскрик спас несчастное устройство от встречи со стеной.  
  
— Я же говорил, никакой работы, пока не медики не скажут, что вы в полном порядке. И... — его взгляд упал на тумбочку с остывшим супом, — вы так и не поели.  
  
Глаза Кайло нехорошо блеснули. Он взмахнул рукой, и плед, которым он накрыл Хакса, плотно окутал его до шеи и напрочь обездвижил. Кайло неторопливо подошёл и сел рядом, взял тарелку в одну руку, во второй сжал ложку и улыбнулся. Хаксу не нравилась его улыбка. Хаксу не нравилось то, что он не может сдвинуться с места. В губы упёрлась ложка.  
  
— Никто ведь не хочет, чтобы я вас задушил, верно, генерал? — поинтересовался Кайло, и Хакс, бросив на него полный ненависти взгляд, открыл рот и начал есть.  
  
«Давайте, генерал. За “Финализатор”, за уничтожение системы Хосниан...»  
  
Хакс только закатил глаза и наглухо закрыл сознание от Кайло. Пусть болтает, сколько ему угодно. Хакс ещё отыграется на нём, когда встанет на ноги.  
  
— Умница, генерал, — это была уже наглость, но сил спорить практически не осталось. Так что Хакс нахмурился, глотая содержимое очередной ложки, и чуть не подавился, почувствовав, как Кайло легко коснулся его щеки губами. Что ж... допустим, он отложит месть на пару дней. Но всё равно — за такое унижение магистра Рен ждёт максимально строгое наказание.  
  
— Я недавно вспомнил, как меня лечили в детстве. Не хотите попробовать? Помогает на раз.  
  
«Сила, помоги мне», — простонал про себя Хакс.


End file.
